Fuck Valentines Day
by BabyInuyashasBabysitter
Summary: Valentines Day. The day couples love and most single people hate. Let's meet Kagome who is single and hates Valentines day just like the rest of the lonely people out there. But the thing is, she is just like us who say we don't like Valentines day but it's not because we're single. Let's see what happens when her new neighbor decides to change her mind. (Rating may change.)
1. Chapter 1

****** Fuck Valentines Day**

_**Chapter 1:Change of plans**_

_**Note: Thank you loves for reading this and I would just like to let you know, I wrote this out of my dislike for valentine's day. And because I am single and I have never had a Valentine T.T So if you can relate, please read this and watch how someone like us can have their hatred for valentine's day turned around. ENJOY!**_

* * *

_It wasn't easy. Believe me it wasn't easy keeping my anger inside. Tomorrow marked the day I loathed the most. Febuary 14th which is none other than Valentine's day. Not only did I dislike it, but I disliked everyone who had a Valentine. Plus, the day doesn't make sense; why do you need a day just to buy your lover gifts and give him or her a present? _

Kagome, for one, never understood herself. She herself has never had a Valentine but she guaranteed even if she did, the day was still stupid. Here she was, only 23, and still single but she didn't care.

she knew she was still single because she practically was a boy herself. Sure she liked guys, and she liked them enough to imitate their style. She always wore baggy clothing with snapbacks, and jordans on her feet. Her hair was always messy and was almost always in a ponytail. She never wore makeup a day in her life nor has she ever stepped foot in a pair of heels. She has never even worn a skirt of a dress. Kagome could have been mistaken for those females who didn't have one feminine bone in their body.

The only way you could tell she was a girl was by the one thing she hated about herself. Her walk. No matter what she did, she could never get the walk she saw most guys model. It pissed her off that she walked like a girl. Other than that, she was perfectly fine with herself.

All her life, she had always been seen as one of the boys. Even her two best friends were guys. Her mom acted like a male ever since she was upgraded to a field police officer. Plus, she stuck around her dad and older brother because they spoiled her. Kagome had all types of male influence. So she herself turned into a prosthetic one.

Gathering her thoughts, she sat in her messy bedroom watching Tv trying to find something not about love. She flipped and flipped but without luck, she couldn't find anything. Then she was too lazy to get up and get a movie so she just laid down until she went to sleep.

* * *

Usually Kagome slept through Valentine's day or most of it until she got up to go to the bar for some beer. Single beer usually calmed her down and by single beer, she means drinking it alone. But today wasn't Kagome's lucky day. She heard loud thumps and noises coming from the empty apartment next to hers. She grew curious and furious at once.

Kagome lived on the top floor of a very luxurious apartment building and was the only resident on the top floor and she surely wasn't prepared for another neighbor when she spent 2 years without them. She was angry because she had been woken up out of her sleep.

Jumping out of her bed, she scuffled through her junky apartment and into the hall where she was bustled aside by moving workers. They were carrying simple but good looking furniture into the one next door. She Was beginning to hate this day even more and more. Instead of angrily yelling at whoever moved, she just went inside her room and slammed her door hard enough to shake the whole top floor and hopefully loud enough to warn the new neighbor that she did not want to be bothered.

But as soon as she laid down, she heard all the movement outside stop. She had hoped they were done and would leave so she could sleep through the day. Unfortunately, life didn't like her idea so she sent someone to happily knock on her door. Kagome raised from her bed in an angry aura. She stomped to her door and threw it open and screamed at the person there.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

Kagome was so quick to open her mouth that she hadn't even seen that the guy there looked completely innocent. He even for a second looked scared but then he calmed down and then looked down which made Kagome look down as well. The man had some hot brownies in his hand on a silver platter. This made Kagome gasp and before she could apologize, the man spoke first.

"My apologies miss. I am truly sorry for all the noise my workers did this morning. I was unaware of your presence in the room. I am deeply sorry and as a token of kindness, I made you brownies so we wouldn't get started off on the wrong foot. By the way, my name is Inuyasha. May I ask yours?"

"Um..I'm Kagome. And it's alright; it's not like you were the one making the noise yourself. And you didn't have to make me brownies" Kagome said, finally speaking in a calm manner.

"Oh it was nothing! And you can think of it as a Valentine's day gift, even if you aren't my Valentine. I know someone as gorgeous as yourself must have gotten a Valentine."

"I hate Valentines day."

"What? May I ask why?"

"I hate it. That's why."

"Is it because you don't have one?"

"Never."

"Then why?"

"Because it's pointless. With and without a Valentine."

"I bet I can prove you wrong."

"How much we talking?"

"If I can change your mind about Valentine's day, you must be my girlfriend for one month and do whatever I say."

"And if you don't change my mind, which you won't, then you haft to be my personal servant for one month."

"I can deal with that."

"Whatever man. Deal?" She stuck her hand out.

"Deal." He stuck his hand without the brownies out and shook her hand.

This day went from changing her day around all the way to a year.

* * *

So how was it? I know it was short and mostly made of detail but you need a basis for everything right? I hope you guys review and I love you all!


	2. Never met someone like you

**Fuck Valentine's Day**

**Chapter 2: Never met someone like you**

**Side note: _Sorry this took a long update as well . if you are still reading this. thanks and I will be updating more often._**

* * *

Inuyasha decided to get right to work on convincing how great Valentines day was to Kagome. He asked her to get dressed in whatever she had fancy to wear. He left her at her door and went to change himself. When he came back out dressed in a white t-shirt, denim jacket, and bleached jeans, he saw Kagome still standing at her door.

"Um...aren't you going to go get dressed?"

"Let me ask you something Inuyasha. You're smart right? You seem like you are. Look at the way i'm dressed and you tell me if I have anything fancy to wear."

Inuyasha scanned her body up and down and realized what she had meant. Inuyasha had seen some chicks that dressed up way manlier than Kagome so he had assumed she had at least some type of girly clothing. All women did even if it was in their bra set.

"Um would you like me to help you look? I'm sure you have at least something nice to wear."

"And I bet you buddy I don't. You can look but I'm not because I can guarantee that I don't. " She smiled at him and stood aside to let him in. Inuyasha was so shocked. Kagome was the correct definition of tomboy. She lived just like any regular guy who didn't have company over or coming over. There were clothes scattered all over the floor, empty pizza boxes on the counter tops, dirty dishes stacked, and there was no type of organization at all.

"Well maybe under all this stuff we can find at least something."

"I told you already dude, I'm not looking. I know what I have so theres no need for me too." Kagome walked past and flopped down on the couch and put her hands behind her head. Inuyasha signed in annoyance and began to look.

After about 40 minutes of looking, even in her bedroom, Inuyasha found nothing girly of Kagome's. And what got him even more was the fact that she owned all boxers and training bras. There was not one single clasp bra or panties in sight. He had never seen something like this in his entire 24 human years of living. Walking into the living room exhausted, Kagome gave him a huge smirk.

"See what I tell you?" She said victoriously.

"Ok. How about this. Find the most decent pair of guy clothing you have so we can go." Inuyasha's frustration showed in his voice and he made no attempt to hide it. Kagome laughed and then started to strip right in front of Inuyasha. He quickly averted his eyes.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

"My apartment. I can do whatever I want. Besides don't guys get dressed in front of each other all the time?"

"Kagome! I don't care how hard you try! You will never be a guy unless you get a sex change which you don't have at the moment! Are you even attracted to guys?"

"Yeah I am. Thats why i'm so fascinated with the way you guys dress and act. I want a guy but then I want to be apart of the guys you know?"

"Sorry to bust your bubble but I don't. If I did, that would be called homosexual."

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean." Kagome walked into her room to get dressed. Inuyasha went and sat on the couch to wait for her to finish. When she was done, she came out in tight ripped black skinny jeans with a huge blue t-shirt on and the same shoes.

"I'm ready."

"Uh ok then. Let's go."

Inuyasha walked her out of her room and let her lock the door. When they got into the parking lot, Inuyasha hopped into his car but not before opening the other door for Kagome like a complete gentleman. As they drove, Inuyasha let the window down and was in complete shock at Kagome.

"What?"

"Well you're the first girl to not complain on a date when I let the window down. Usually they complain about their hair."

"Well I'm not just any girl."

"I can tell. Most girls walk beside me but you walk behind me. How come?"

"Uuuhhh...no reason!" She said quickly.

"I'll find out sooner or later. There is nothing you can hide from me."

"That's what you think buddy." Kagome shot him an annoyed look and then continued to look out the window.

Inuyasha smiled and looked at Kagome only for a second. She had some nice facial features. It was hard for him to believe she didn't have any makeup on because he face was really defined. Putting his attention back onto the the road, he drove out to one of his favorite spots.

* * *

"So you brought me to a ramen place?" She asked curiously.

"Yup." He replied perkily.

"Why here?"

"Because I love it here."

"And this is exactly what I stress to you."

"Huh?"

"About why I hate this day. Guys like you just take your date somewhere 'special' or 'unique' or significant to your relationship. It's all the same! Nothing really special or unique happens because everybody focuses on the same target."

"But I can guarantee you my target is different."

"And why would it be?"

"Well you see my dear Kagome. It is in a man's best interest to make his woman happy. Usually doing something special for them makes them happy-"

"Exactly! But every single man on earth is reminded by today to do something special! No woman should have to wait till a holiday like this, that comes once a year,to be treated like she matters!"

Kagome's voice had raised only slightly towards the end of her sentence. Inuyasha had also never seen a woman speak with such passion that actually made sense. He was impressed and slightly turned on. Kagome intrigued him more than ever. It was normally easy for him to get inside a woman's head but he was having difficulty figuring out Kagome. He didn't mind for he enjoyed the challenge.

"Well I agree with you one hundred percent Kagome."

This time, it was Kagome's turn to be shocked. Never had a guy agreed with her on her perspective of this day. She had already mentally prepared herself for the comebacks she would normally had to say to get her point across but Inuyasha made everything seem so simple.

"And to be quite honest, I also thought of your best interest as well when picking this place."

"Um...you did?"

"Yes I did. I usually would bring any of my guy friends here or I would just come here by myself but I believe you mentioned earlier of your interest and fascination with being like one of the 'guys' so I figured since i'm a guy-"

"You sure?" Kagome interrupted with a giggle. Inuyasha thought it was kind of cute but made no mistake to change his annoyed face with being interrupted.

"Yes I am. Now as I was SAYING, since i'm a guy, maybe you would like this place as much as I do. Here is where I show my complete acceptance into your lifestyle."

If Kagome wasn't already impressed with the way Inuyasha was acting, she damn sure was now. She was amazed he had put so much yet so little thought into this. He made the most complicated things to her seem simple. For a moment, she felt butterflies in the back of her stomach.

" Well...thanks I guess." Kagome gave a small smile towards Inuyasha. It was the first genuine smile he had received from her all day and he was very happy with his accomplishment. As their orders of ramen came, they chowed down both talking with slurps of ramen down their throats.

Inuyasha never met a woman that ate ramen like he did and he was overly joyed when he discovered Kagome's way of eating. She put a smile to his face and he did to her. He was looking for Similarities as she was just looking for acceptance.

* * *

_**yes! I am very happy with this :) although astro bakery may be my first story on here, this story so far is absolutely my favorite even though it was the one behind all the others. I believe I am going to really enjoy writing this one because it's coming from my personal views and other things. Well let me know what you guys think in the reviews please :D**_


	3. Sparks and Deals

**Fuck Valentine's Day**

**Chapter 3: Sparks and deals.**

**Side Note: Im so happy I am able to update faster this time and I would like to thank each and every reader for this story :) And please do review and tell me what you guys think. Advice and suggestions are always welcome. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Following Inuyasha out of the ramen place, she made sure to stay in a close range. Once they got back to his car, Inuyasha opened Kagome's door on the passenger side before getting in on his side. For the first 10 minutes in the car, there was just mute silence before Kagome spoke up.

"So where are we going next?"

Inuyasha glanced at her and smiled before looking back at the road. " Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

"Come on! Please tell me!"

"hmmmm let me think about it? ...No."

"Ugh! You are so annoying!"

"And you are starting to get adorable."

"Huh?"

Kagome felt her face heat up. She tried to talk but nothing came out. A small smile showed on her face before a frown popped up. She crossed her arms in frustration and looked out of her window. She mentally cursed at herself for acting like a girl. After yelling at herself in her head, she heard laughter coming from beside her. She snapped her head back at Inuyasha to see him laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?!"

"You are my dear."

"No i'm not!"

"Well you don't have to think you are but I do and you're not going to change any way I feel."

"Whatever. You're weird."

"You're cute."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"You know what you're doing!"

"Whatever beautiful!"

"Stop making me feel weird things!" Kagome quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. Inuyasha smirked.

"What weird things are you feeling?"

"I feel nothing. I'm a zombie."

"Yeah and I'm fucking barney. Why can't you never answer my questions with an actual acceptable answer?"

"Don't feel like it. Now go make me a sandwhich."

"We're in a car."

"Your point is?"

"No kitchen dumbass."

"Well get a built in one like those rich people."

"I've never seen one rich person with a kitchen in their own car. Their car would be too small anyway."

"Stop trying to use logic to fight imagination. It'll never work."

"Just did sweetheart."

"I don't like you."

"I love you too."

Kagome's face was just as red as a tomato and it wasn't getting any better. When Inuyasha stopped and parked the car, Kagome got out and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Is this a..."

"Lightning bug park?."

"Uh..yeah."

"There are at least 3 of them in existence. The people who make these places use a special herb that produces an aroma that attracts these little things. The herb is very rare as well which is why there are few of these parks in existence at this moment."

"How did you find such a place?"

"Well I love lightning bugs so much that I couldn't help but look up stuff about them. And I stumbled upon these type of parks. And luckily there was one right here in Tokyo too."

"It's so beautiful." Kagome said in awestruck.

"I know. I've been here a few times but this is my first with someone else. I usually come here when I need to find some real peace. And these kind of bugs are so human friendly. They really know how sto comfort someone."

Inuyasha offered Kagome his hand and walked them both through the gates of the park. Through all angles and in all directions, lightning bugs lit up the place. There were lights placed around the park but Inuyasha had mentioned at some point that they only turn them on special occasions, upon special requests, and holidays. The lights weren't really needed since the bugs did a pretty good job of keeping the place pretty secure. People weren't allowed to walk on certain parts of the grass because certain places were made for when the bugs wanted to make their landing. To kagome, it was obvious that whoever owned the place really loved these bugs and did as much as possible that they carried out their full life span.

Looking around, Kagome saw where they were headed and it was towards the spot that had been selected for the people to sit down on the grass or in any of the wooden benches. She saw no tables around but she did see a no eating sign. She doubted the bugs would really eat any human food but the she only assumed the park owners wanted to be soon. After a small quiet walk between the two, Inuyasha led them to a certain part far into the grass. The dirt had seem patted down seeming as though someone had already been seated there.

"I always sit right here when I come here. The lightning bugs seem to move slower right here instead of really fast like some others."

"You must be really observant of these bugs."

"I am actually." Inuyasha said with a slight giggle.

"So why haven't you brought anyone else here?"

"Well I usually like to come here alone to get some piece in mind. I don't bring no one else because I don't like them to see this side of me really. The only people who know about this part of me are my parents, and my bestfriend Miroku, and now you. Just like them, you must now swear to secrecy."

"Secrecy?"

"You damn right secrecy! You're not jeopardizing my manly manliness with this hidden secret of mine!"

"I highly doubt it would ruin your manly reputation since you probably hardly have one in the first place. "

"Don't question me! The manly Inu has spoken so swear to secrecy!"

"Hmmm...no."

"Kagome!"

"Why should it matter anyway."

"It doesn't but I just don't want no one to know."

"Why not?" Inuyasha had looked away from Kagome for a moment and she began to worry. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Why not Inuyasha?"

"No reason now would you get off my back!" Inuyasha had snapped at her. Kagome jumped back for a minute in fear. When Inuyasha saw this fear, his featured had softened.

"I'm..I'm sorry. I just really don't want anyone to know. I don't want no one to know about this place. They would surely come here and abuse its beauty."

Kagome slightly gasped at Inuyasha's confession. She felt her inner girl kicking in and she didn't like it one bit but she decided that it didn't matter for the moment. She slid closer to Inuyasha and laid her head down on his shoulder. Inuyasha went wide eyed at her actions but couldn't help but lay his head down on her as well. They stayed that way for sometime and before they knew it, it was comepletely dark outside and the bugs had the place illuminated. Inuyasha had saw Kagome looked slightly tired. She then started to speak.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Your secret is safe with me." Inuyasha smiled at her,

"Thanks Kagome."

"No problem. Besides it's the least I can do for you since you did all this today."

"Its nothing really. I can just tell your special. It's very few girls I can bring to this place without them freaking out about bugs."

"I guess thats true. You know, today just might not be as much of a bad day as I thought."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha looked down and saw her sleeping face. He smiled when realization hit him. He realized this girl had been a lot of the things he could only dream about. She was okay with his little secret. He had brought up his secret with other girls indirectly but they had shut the idea down immediately so he never showed them. She doesn't bite his ass nor does she do anything just to get in his pants. And he was especially loving the fact that she loved ramen just as much as him.

As he bid his little friends farewell, picked Kagome up and headed to the car; he thought about something else. He had a girlfriend.

* * *

Kagome didn't know when she dozed but she had and when she woke up, she realized quite a few things. One, she was asleep on a bed that wasn't hers. It sure was comfortable to her though. Two, she wasn't in her apartment. She was in a much bigger one that was way neater. She wondered if it only looked bigger just because it was neater. Pushing that thought aside, she had heard some noise coming from outside the room. She looked down and let out a sigh of relief when she saw she still had her clothes on.

Taking in the room, the room was a pretty big size for a master bedroom meaning one or two things. One, the place was a bachelor pad or Two, it was a four bedroom apartment. The bed was an extra big king size bed. Kagome's body didn't even take up half of the bed. Getting up, she walked towards the door and put her ear to it. She heard some laughing before hearing a door shut. Then she heard footsteps coming towards the door and she quickly jumped back for the bed.

Inuyasha walked in and saw Kagome pretending to be asleep. He was going to have some fun but he didn't want Kagome to get that side of him just yet. He walked over and poked he in the rib cage. Her immediate reaction was to jumped. SHe jumped so far she ended up rolling off the bed. Inuyasha started to laugh while holding his stomach and in the process receive the death glare from Kagome.

"Why am I here?!"

"Um did you forget already?"

"Forget what?"

"Oh i'm sorry, let me remind you." Inuyasha leaned down in front of her and puckered his lips and leaned forwards. Kagome backed away from him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What? Can't I kiss my own girlfriend?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Your what?" At that moment, everything from yesterday flashed through her head all the way up to what she said before she went to sleep.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath.

"Haha. I believe what the deal was if I could change your mind on valentines day, then you would be a girlfriend for one month and you have to do what I say."

"I didn't mean what I said! I was half asleep!"

"That doesn't change anything my dear Kagome but if you must know, a deal is a deal and men never go back on their word."

"Damn you dog."

"Love you too. Now put this on." He threw a short silk robe towards her. "Take everything you have on, off and put that on. And that includes your training bra and boxers."

"What! I'm not putting this on! Are you crazy!"

"Kagome. By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna go home with some girl in you. That is my goal. And also, you're not allowed to go back to your place for any replaceable things such as clothes, food, or any other purchasable objects like that. You'll be staying with me from now on and I already called someone to bring over some new clothes for you to pick out. While you're here, you are only allowed to dress in your boy clothing with my permission. If I want you to dress a certain way, you are to do so. Other than that, you are free to do as you like. And I can also make up any rules whenever I want during this entire month you'll be with me. Any questions?"

"Yes, when the fuck do you think i'm going to care?" Kagome said with an attitude as she tried to walk to the door. Inuyasha put a hand in her way and stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah. A deal is a deal Kagome. The cameras in the hallway made sure of that. And besides, you can't claim slavery because as long as you're living here, I will be keeping money in your pocket, paying your rent, making sure you're fed and all that good shit. SO you have nothing to worry about. Besides, it'll be fun to live with me. It'll be like a sleepover, but just a month long."

"Inuyasha are you serious? Please don't make me do this!"

"A deal is a deal."

"I will tell your secret! You can't keep me locked away in here!"

" I can and I will. Plus you don't have to stay in here. Just tell me where you're going. If you fail to oblige to let me know where you're at, I will send my men to go get you. If they fail to do so, I will come and get you and it will not be pretty. So if you don't excuse me, I have to be off to work so be lucky I don't make your ass into a house wife for the time being. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call because work is boring as ever. Kagura should be here soon and I already informed her to not let you go no where without my verbal permission so i'll be back later." Inuyasha smiled her way and left out shutting the door behind him.

Kagome stood at the door in disbelief. She was really stuck here. She didn't really know Inuyasha so she didn't know what she was getting herself into but from this wild morning, she knew it could not be good. Good to her atleast.

* * *

_**Okay, I don't want to overdo this chapter that much. I hope this will be enough to satisfy my readers for now :3 I really enjoy writing this story and I am mad with myself for not finishing it sooner but oh well. Please review because I get motivated to write more everytime I receive reviews so Yeah ^_^ **_


	4. More Deals

**Fuck Valentine's Day**

**Chapter 4: More Deals**

**Side note:_ I'm glad to be getting really good feedback on this story. I really do enjoy writing this :) I can't keep away. I want to get as much done for this story as I can before school starts. And like I said, the reviews motivate me. They let me know how you guys feel as well as letting me know people actually are reading this :) and this chapter has alot of important dialogue so please do read carefully._**

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth in Inuyasha's bedroom. The silk robe laid there on the bed and she eyed it with her signature death glare.

"So you think you're gonna break me with your silky goodness? Well not me Mr. for I am Kagome miki Higurashi!"

Kagome looked at the robe and stopped in front of it. Then a theory came to her mind.

"You know what? I know what this is all about. He knows i'm not going to listen to him by not wearing the robe so then if I don't wear the robe, i'll only prove him right. SO I will wear the robe and make him feel wrong and regret the day he thought he knew so much about me! Muahahahaha!"

Kagome started to immediately strip off her clothing and threw it anywhere. She then put on the robe and looked at herself in the mirror on his dresser.

"Yeah! How you like that Mr whatever the fuck your last name was again! Now you get me all naked in this silk robe with...my..." Kagome looked down at herself in the tight little short silk robe. She put her hands on her chest. "My boobies. I have boobies? When the hell did they get there?!" She felt down her body and was even more surprised when she felt dips in her sides. "Are these curves?" She continued her hands down until she got to the last stop she wanted to see. She turned to the side and looked. "I have an ass too! What is this? Does this mean i'm getting fat? Where the fuck did these body parts come from?!"

Kagome jumped on the floor for her pants and got her cellphone. She dialed the numbers into the screen and she impatiently awaited an answer. When she heard the voice, she waited no time to question.

"Hello?" The voice spoke.

"Mom what the freak are these things on my chest!"

"Kagome. You do this every week. I told you they are call breast, boobies, boobs, or chest or whatever you prefer."

"I know that but why are they so big?!"

"Everyone's body is different Kagome so I can't quite explain that."

"Does this mean i'm fat?"

"Are you actually worried about being fat kagome?"

"What? No!... I uh was just wondering?"

"What's gotten into my non caring tomboyish daughter."

"Nothing! Gotta go mom!"

"What? Why-"

Kagome quickly pressed end call before she could hear anymore teasing. Kagome wasn't sure about it either, but after she had met Inuyasha yesterday, Kagome felt girly urges and she wasn't liking it one bit. At the back of Kagome's head all her life, she had always those urges to be a girl but she didn't want to feel that way so always pushed it away. That's why she always hung out with boys so the feeling to be a girl could go away. It didn't work completely but it did help. Now those urges were back stronger than ever and they were trying to push through. Kagome knew there was another side of her, but she always kept it locked up. Now she slightly wanted to feel that side of her come out, not that she would ever admit it thought.

She was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a polite knock on the door. She stuck her head out of the bedroom door, and looked around. The knock came again and she looked at the front door. She walked towards the door and unlocked it. When she opened it, people rushed past her pushing in racks of clothing. After about 15 different racks had been pushed in, the guys disappeared back out through the door and in came a very tall lady.

She sported a gray mini skirt, a white frilled button up blouse, with some gray pumps. Her hair was put up into a tight bun with a side bang to cover a portion of her eye. She shut the door behind her and walked over towards the racks. Turning back towards Kagome, she motioned for Kagome to come towards her. Kagome walked over. The woman stuck her hand out in front of her.

"Hello there. I am Kagura Mizuno. You must be Kagome Higurashi." Kagome shook her hand and just nodded.

"I can see you're the shy type-"

"I am not shy!"

"Well..not the shy type. Inuyasha called me here to help pick you out a new wardrobe. I looked up everything I could find. He gave me very little info about you so I had to work with what I could to find you a good style to go with. Sorry I didn't bring much." Kagome could only stare in wide eyed shock at Kagura. The woman had thought that all this clothing was a little. Kagome thought immediately that she was one of the boojie.

"No it's fine but I must tell you that I don't really like any of this?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. You see, i'm kind of a tomb boy so I don't really like any of this girl stuff."

"..." Kagura was just silent before she smirked.

"Well then Kagome, I think we are just going to have to break you out of that stage." Kagura went into Inuyasha room and came out holding a black card in her hand.

"This my darling is called a black card. Unlimited amount of money. And its Inuyashas unlimited amount of money. I know what he's doing to you and he only thinks its going to be easy because he thinks you are not like any of his other girlfriends or any of the other girls in the world he knows. So while you're here, you better do your best to make it worth while."

"But how can I do that?"

"Come with me Kagome, I'm about to show you the perks of what being a girl can do for you." She grabbed Kagome's hand and ran out of the apartment. Kagome tried to tell her she was naked under her robe, but Kagura just said that she would change in the limo.

If there was ever a time Kagome had been more uncomfortable, it was now because she was not only in flip flops, but a skirt, and a tank top. She had several bags in each of her hands and her feet were killing her. Kagura had literally dragged her into every store she saw in the mall. Kagome didn't like being a girl so far. When Kagura saw her distress, she frowned and looked around. Kagura then spotted this really colorful store. She dragged Kagome in there and handed her the black card.

"Kagome, me dragging you around isn't working so I just need you to feel this for right now."

"Feel what?"

"Feel like a girl! When you're the girlfriend of a guy with money, this is the most natural thing in the world. So find something really pretty and swipe that card girl."

"Um ok, if you say so." Kagome looked around for a few minutes before she saw some really small red denim shorts with a gold long sleeved crop top to compliment it. The outfit caught her eye. She grabbed it and walked over to the counter. After the cashier had rung up the items, Kagome had picked up the card and swiped it. Right after she put in the pin, she felt something come over her. She had never really spent someone else's money nor had she ever had permission to do so. It was that moment she felt the rush. She thanked the people and turned around to face Kagura. Kagura had saw Kagome's face and had saw that that wasn't the Kagome she stood in a room with just hours before.

After hours of going in to multiple stores and clearing the shelves of their items, Kagura and Kagome finally made their way back to the limo. Kagome felt unlike her usual self but it was in a good way.

"So how do feel?" Kagura asked.

"I feel great. I never really liked to shop for myself. I usually just shopped online and found alot of things not in my size. I've never been shopping before. The feeling of that card in my hand. I felt a little empowered."

"Well thats good and all but its still not you."

"What do you mean."

"Well theres a girl in all of us Kagome. You were born a girl and I say even with a sex change, you're always gonna have that little piece of a girl in you. There is all different types of girls and take me for example. I am a boojie. I spend money, I make money, i'm conceited, and everything else that makes up rich people. Spending time shopping is in all of us but us boojie's just do it a little more often. Before we can figure out what type of girl you are, we need to start off with some essential things that girls do and we'll see what you're most comfortable with."

"So like a test or something?"

" Yeah. You could say that." Kagura smile evily.

* * *

"OOOOOWWWWW!"

"Stay still! This should've only taken a second but if you keep moving it'll be longer!"

"How is this a test!?"

"It is and you're failing horribly!"

"I don't ca- OW!"

Kagura ripped the next wax strip off Kagome's legs. Kagura was surprised when Kagome mentioned that she had never shaved a day in her life. Kagome's armpits had patches but she had her arms down most of the time at the mall. Her arms and legs didn't have much either. But even with a little hair, wax was always going to hurt. Kagura lied when she said Kagome was failing; she was doing pretty good actually. If Kagome hadn't of been screaming, then Kagura would've probably thought something was wrong with her. Kagura braced herself when she pulled off the last wax strip and heard Kagome scream.

"Alright. Alright. It's over. All the hair is off every ounce of your body except for your private areas. Now bequiet before I do those too." Kagura said. Kagome quickly put her hand in front of her area as in way of saying please don't.

"So is being a girl this painful?"

"Only if you wanna be one of the pretty ones."

"But I don't wanna be one of the pretty ones. "

"Trust me you do. It'll get you what you want way faster."

"I thought that's what nice girls get."

"They do which is why its up to the pretty ones to play nice. Its like a double package. Usually the mean pretty ones are usually prey on sex and the nice pretty ones are the prey for sex giving us the advantage to put our sexuality where it counts."

"But isn't that a bit, I don't know, deceiving?"

"Well if these men nowadays choose to think with their cocks, then we deceive nobody. They chose not to use their head to see the woman in front of them faking it. I can easily tell when a woman isn't being true to their word so men should have no problem either. We're all human here...well most of us." Kagura said with an evil giggle.

"Well if you say so."

"Stop being so naive."

"What?"

"You're listening to everything to say. You need to get some experience in the real world Kagome. You need to be deceived, and you need to learn how to tell when someone is lying. Believing everything I say isn't ok because you're showing me how easily I can walk over to you. I'm not saying it isn't good to trust my word but please do learn to speak up for yourself. Ask questions and keep a good eye."

"You sure do know alot. How old are you?"

Kagura stood up and look at Kagome with a shocked expression. She closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, and shook her head.

"Kagome. You do know it's rude to ask a woman her age? You should at least know that."

"Well sorry. I've been a boy this whole entire time. I didn't want to feel like a girl. You guys get hurt to easily."

"which is the reason why you need to be one to learn when someone is deceiving you and when someone is being honest."

"Well how do I do that?"

"Its hard to explain. Its an instinct you have to pick up yourself."

An idea popped into Kagura's head. She looked towards Kagome with a calm expression.

"Kagome I'm going to make you a deal."

"Uh oh. Oh no! No more deals!"

"Come on. It's nothing too bad." Kagura gave Kagome her best puppy dog face. Kagome sighed and gave in.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"None of his other bitches have been able to tell when that man is lying. I hate to admit it but I can never tell either. The only thing I can tell with Inuyasha that no one else but his closest friends can tell is when he is up to something. But lying, I can't tell."

"SO what do you want me to do about that?"

"Okay. It usually takes a while so i'll give you a year to do so."

"But i'm only going to be here for a month! Besides how can I get anything done when I have to do whatever he says?"

"Put that sexuality to good use my dear."

"Look this is all new to me! I don't think I can do this!"

"Well you better learn fast because here's the deal. If you can catch Inuyasha in a lie, i'll make sure you get everything in this world you want down to the last detail. If not, I don't care. Do whatever you want from then on. You'll just have to admit everything I said is right."

"But I don't want to make this deal!"

"Well how about this. Whoever he comes in and talks to first will decide. I think he's gonna talk to you."

"No you!"

"Well I know he's on his way up here in 3,2..."

And just like that Inuyasha came in. He saw both females just standing there looking at him. He looked at both of them with a confused expression. Kagura still in her work clothes and Kagome was back in the robe he told her to put on. He smiled at her.

"Hey Kagome, Hey Kagura."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Well. I'll be going Kagome. Call me if you need anything. " Kagura laughed and walked out of the apartment.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked drinking some orange juice.

"You!" Kagome angrily stomped back into the room she now had to share with Inuyasha. She knew she had to stop getting into these deals. Kagome remembered something Kagura mentioned called women's intuition. She was feeling it. She knew something within the year was going to go horribly wrong. She could feel it and she was really afraid at the moment because she didn't know what it could be.

In the other room, Inuyasha stood at the counter staring at the door mouth agape. He was really confused.

"Ok. I understand men. I understand women. I do not understand Kagome." Inuyasha went over to to his suit jacket and took out his cellphone and dialed one of the numbers on speed dial.

"YOLO!"

"I swear Miroku if you say that one more time, I will kill you."

"Lighten up Inuyasha! You got a woman in your house now so no need to be sexually frustrated no more."

"I am not sexually frustrated!"

"Oh the lies."

"Look there's more to a relationship than just sex."

"Really?"

"Yes you perverted asshole!"

"Why you gotta be so harsh? We brothers remember?"

"Of course we are." Inuyasha sniffed the air and smelled fear. Curiosity clouded his head

"Miroku i'm gonna have to call you back."

"But we just got on the phone! You never call me anymore!"

"I just called you a couple of hours ago!"

"Do you know how many seconds are in an hour?!"

"Whatever dude."

Inuyasha hung up and went towards his bedroom. He opened the door and saw Kagome curled up on the bed holding her head. He rushed to her side and held her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth and tried to stop her shaking. He didn't know what could've happened just like that when he wasn't even on the phone for a whole minute. After a few moments went by, he tried to talk to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh...yeah."

"What happened?"

"I was just having bad thoughts is all. Nothing to be worried about."

"Well i'm gonna worry if I ever catch you like that again. Don't do that. You scared me."

"I scared you?"

"Yes!"

"Well i'm sorry." Before Kagome could think of what she was doing, she leaned up and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. She saw him blush and he saw her. She just looked at him as he looked at her. They both stared into each other's eyes. Kagome was the first to break away from the intense stare and she leaned back into his hold. His grip on her tightened. They stayed like that until they both fell asleep. They both went to sleep with the thought of each other on the mind but the thought of the deal just wouldn't leave Kagome's head alone.

* * *

Well i'll try to update A.S.A.P :) So please review and motivate me ^_^


	5. Puppy and Angel

**Fuck Valentine's Day**

**Chapter 5: Puppy and Angel**

**Side note:****_ i've gotten alot of good feedback for this story :) I hope you all will continue to love this story as much as I do ^_^ _**

* * *

As the sun of a new day came, the birds began to chirp away. Through one of the tallest apartment buildings in Tokyo, the light from the sun beamed through the blinds of a window on the top floor. The light cracked through the blinds of the window and beamed on Kagome's face, causing her to wake. She got up and looked around and saw Inuyasha was still sleep. Looking down at her attire, she missed the feeling of her own clothes. She slowly snuck out of bed and out of the door. She tiptoed the entire time until she reached her apartment door.

She reached down to turn the handle but the minute her finger tip touched the doorknob, it shocked her hand. Snatching her hand away and holding it to her chest, she heard faint laughter behind her. She turned to face a giggling Inuyasha.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You are dumbass! What did you think I was kidding about you not being able to go back to your apartment for replaceable objects." He said still laughing.

"But how do you know-"

"You looked down at yourself indicating you need some clothes. Or you wanted to bathe in your old shower. But you can do that at my place."

"I don't want to!"

"But you have to do anything I say remember?"

"I don't like you."

"Love you too darling." Inuyasha sported a wide grin at the moment.

"Go to work already!"

"Can't. Don't gotta be there till noon."

"So you're just going to ruin my morning?"

"Pretty much."

As Inuyasha walked back inside, Kagome slowly followed suit. She dropped down to the couch and crossed her arms in front of her. She then pouted her face at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed and then noticed Kagome had her hair down and she still had the silk robe on that he gave her.

"You know Kagome. You've only been with me for 2 days and you've already gotten more girlier than before."

Kagome quickly looked away and averted her eyes. She tried to change the subject. "So where do you work anyways?"

"Downtown actually. I'm a huge party planner. And I own the entire business. The business used to be a very famous catering service but I decided to expand the options and just make the place into what it is now. My dad told me he wanted me to make my own legacy to pass down. And he wants me to do the same to my son if I ever have one. It's sort of like making cake. You always love the final taste and always wonder how you can improve the flavor."

"Nice metaphor."

"Thanks. Nice forehead."

"Ugh! Shutup!"

Kagome covered her forehead with her hand and pouted. Inuyasha reached over and moved her hand out of the way. He then planted a sweet slow kiss on her forehead.

"It's my big forehead."

"Haha. Shutup puppy face."

"Whatever angel face. So where do you work?"

"Uhm. Actually. I've never worked a day before in my life. My grandparents were quite wealthy and left my family a heap of money in our name."

"Now I find you even more weird."

"How so?"

"Well most girls who grow up with money are spoiled, rotten to the bone, pampered all their life and here comes you to destroy the stereotype."

"Well i'm not your average girl Inuyasha."

"I noticed that when you yelled at me as a greeting when we first met."

Kagome laughed at Inuyasha for the majority of their conversation. She liked that he could make her laugh and feel like life was just so full of bliss. ANd even just for a moment, she felt like their relationship was real instead of just a deal.

Time passed by quickly for the two. They talked so much and before they knew it, 11:00 am rolled around and Inuyasha had to hurry to get ready for his ride that was to arrive at 11:30 am that morning.

Rushing into the shower, he used his demon speed to speed up the process. When he got out of the shower. He boomed for him room and uickly got dressed in one of his good suits. There was a meeting today and he wanted to look sharp. He ran back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and he looked at himself. He then went to go ask Kagome something. When he stepped out, Kagome just looked at him.

"Ok. How do I look?"

"Great...except for your tie and hair."

"What?"

"You didn't even have your tie right when you left yesterday. Come here."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and pulled him towards her. She tugged the tie out of his suit jacket and untied it to get a goo start. She did the proper knots before neatly putting it into place inside his suit jacket. She smiled before noticing his hair again. She huffed before running to get a brush. When she ran back, she brushed his hair into a neat ponytail. After she was done, she stood back and smiled brightly at her work.

"There. Now you look like a million bucks."

"Is a million bucks this sexy."

"Well it can buy me surgery to look sexy."

"You don't need that. You're already sexy angel face."

"Bequiet and take your ass to work."

"Fine whatever."

Inuyasha grabbed his work bag before heading to the door. He stopped when he reached the handle. He turned around and saw Kagome smiling at him with her hands on her hips still in absolutely nothing but a silk robe. He smiled and walked to her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. She slightly gasped as a heavy blush grew across her face. He giggled at her.

"Have a nice day angel face." He smiled at her one more time before heading out the door."

Kagome smiled as the door shut. "Yeah you too puppy face."

* * *

As Inuyasha got to work, he saw most of the office workers at work. Most of the workers on the bottom floors were the lower or of the 31 story building. The higher your floor, the more you were ranked. Inuyasha saw all of his workers important since you always need someone to do the littlest of jobs but he knew some jobs were necessary which was why they were at the top. He wanted to help their economy. So with all the money he had as extra, he hired people with families who needed money.

Going into the elevator he was met with Kagura, his personal assistant.

"Good morning Mister Takahashi."

"Good morning Kagura."

"So how was your extended break at home this morning. New girl give you any problems."

"Not really. She's actually pretty fun to be around. I find it weird how it's only been like what? Three days. I feel like i'm love with girl. Pretty funny huh?"

"Yes it is. You're just like Romeo."

"Am not!"

"Hush up and act like you have some sense. I'll be waiting in the board room. You go do whatever. The meeting doesn't start without you really."

"I was gonna do that anyway dumbass."

Kagura shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. When the elevator came to floor 25. She got off and headed to the board room where all meetings are held. Inuyasha just laughed her. Just before the doors closed, someone jumped in and hit the wall with a loud thump.

"Oh shit! MY head!"

"Miroku what are you doing!?"

"Oh I saw you and I didn't feel like taking the stairs. So I took the risk of death by elevator. "

"Didn't you learn the last time not to do this?"

Miroku held up his stitched together index finger that was on his left hand. "Heheh nope!" He said with a huge smile.

"keep thinking you're an action movie."

"Is this not Indiana jones?"

"Miroku get the fuck out of this elevator."

"I was going to do that anyway. We have the same stop remember?"

Inuyasha looked up and saw they were already on the 30th floor. This was the last floor for workers. The top floor was where all parties that were requested to be at their building were held.

Very few people were on the 30th floor which was why is looked mostly deserted all the time. The top consisted of Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagura, Kouga, and Sango. Kagura being Inuyasha's personal assistant. Miroku being the top accountant. Kouga being the top manager of their shipments. Sango being in charge of the foreign operations since she knows over 14 languages and counting. And Inuaysha who looks over everything.

Inuyasha stepped out of the elevator with Miroku following behind.

"So how are things with the new girl going?"

"Good."

"Have sex yet?"

"Nope."

"Why not."

"I'm not ready."

Miroku stopped in his tracks and looked at his friend with a surprised face. Inuyasha paid him no mind and kept walking.

"Ok Inuyasha. You have to be the first man on earth i've known to say such shocking things! You are man and you aren't ready for sex?"

"No I'm not. Now leave it alone."

"Does this have to do with what happened with k-"

"I SAID LEAVE IT ALONE!" Inuyasha turned and shouted at miroku who balled back into a corner in fear. Inuyasha calmed down and turned back around and headed to his office. He shut the door behind him.

He took out his phone and made a call to Kagura.

"Hello?" Kagura's voice sounded through the other end.

"Yeah can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure."

"Can you call and check on Kagome?"

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions."

"Fine whatever. But I still don't see why you can't-" Kagura couldn't finish because she hear the dial tone. Inuyasha hung up on her. She rolled her eyes in frustration. She excused herself and stepped out of the room.

* * *

**I shall stop here. I'm still writing so the next update won't take as long. Please review for motivation :D**


	6. Suspicous

**Fuck Valentine's Day**

**Chapter 6: Suspicious**

**Side note: ****_Told you this update wouldn't take long ;) Gosh I love my reviewers 3 When this story is over, each and every single one of you will be mentioned :) _**

* * *

After Inuyasha left, Kagome had nothing better to do so she took a little nap that lasted for about 20 minutes before she woke back up. So still having nothing better to do, she called her mom. After a few rings, she heard her mom pick up.

"Yes Kagome?"

"How did you know it was me? Oh wait nevermind. I forgot about caller ID."

"No. I never get calls around this time of day on my cellphone from no one else but you. Whats the predicament this time?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to talk."

"Well this is a first. You know it's so funny Kagome. I always wanted a daughter I could really bond with. But when you were younger, you always resembled a boy and their boyish ways. And you always tried to be independent. You had too much pride. But after you moved out, it seems like you need me more than ever."

"Well sorry..."

"No! Don't fret. I love being needed. I just wished you were this way when you were younger but I always loved you the same."

"Love you too mama."

"And ever since three days ago, you seem way different. You seem almost girly a little. An akward girl but still a girl."

"Well i'm with this boy-"

"YOU FINALLY MET A BOY!"

"Yes mom but-"

"YES! MY PRAYERS ARE ANSWERED! GRANDCHILDREN HERE I COME!"

"MOM! We are not having children! Our situation isn't even like that. it's complicated. And plus he has dog ears and-"

"WAIT SO MY GRANDCHILDREN WILL HAVE PUPPY EARS!?"

"-.-"

"Hello?"

"Mom look, will you listen to me for five seco-"

"Did you cook for him yet?"

"What? no! Mom you know I can't cook to save my life. My cooking is-" She heard the beep on the end call button.

"So she just hung up on me. Just great. SO much for curing my boredom."

Kagome sat her phone down and decided to watch some tv. As soon as she sat down,She heard her phone ring. She picked it up and saw an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kagome. Glad to hear you sound well."

"Kagura! Hi. Um may I ask why you're calling?"

"Well Dog ears wanted me too give you a call and check up on you. I don't know what for but are you ok? What are you doing? What were you doing?"

"Oh I was about to watch tv until you called. I just got off the phone with my mom after I had a little nap earlier. She hung up on me. Isn't that so rude!"

"Girl I know the feeling. Inuyasha end called my ass just a couple of minutes ago."

"What is with people and hanging up today."

"I don't even know. But seeing that you are ok in top notch condition. I bid you a goodbye my dear friend. Sorry i'm talking so proper. I always do this in the office. I don't need any of these pricks I don't like thinking I'm anything less of a badass business woman."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Finally relaxing, Kagome walked back over to the couch to finish watching tv. But then she heard the doorbell. Kagome turned around in bewilderment. She wondered who was it this time. She knew Kagura would be in the meeting with Inuyasha, so she had no idea. So she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Surprise!"

"Mom! You're supposed to be at work!"

"They'll be alright without me. You need me right now."

"Mom I told you I have no problem."

"Yes you do! You are about to learn how to cook young lady."

"What?"

"Yup. I never was the much of a womanly influence on you but you've now shown me that it isn't too late. You already have the wardrobe part checked off the list."

Kagome gasped and noticed she was still wearing that short robe. She mentally cursed herself and Inuyasha.

"It's ok Kagome! It's perfectly normal to want to dress sexy for your man."

"But i'm-"

"No time for talking. Its time for cooking mama or wooking with mama. Whatever you prefer."

Her mom walked over to the kitchen and rolled her sleeves up. She picked up an apron of the hook and wrapped it around herself as she began pulling everything out of the cabinets.

"Kagome. Who ever you're with has a good taste in what he makes because these ingredients are quite top notch."

"Well he does have a good amount of money. I mean he does live here."

"Wait this is his apartment?"

"Yes. What did you think it was mine?"

"Yeah. I thought it was the one next door but the knob shocked me so I just came to this one instead."

"Yeah Inuyasha did that. Call it his way of security."

"So his name is Inuyasha."

"Yeah."

"So while we're cooking, you want to explain your so called complicated situation."

As Kagome's mom Miyori showed her the basics in seasoning, Kagome started from how the entire thing started. Kagome went from explaining how they met all the way up to how he is actually quite the sweetheart even though he put her into this deal. After Miyori finished frying the meat, she looked at Kagome.

"Now Kagome. You know from what you're telling me, it seems like this relationship is forced."

"It's not. Its more like a mutual agreement. I am not turning down this deal. I have to keep my word."

"Well I know you have major pride but how do you plan to survive an entire month as his girlfriend that has to do whatever he says?"

"Oh yeah about that month..."

As Miyori showed Kagome how to fix some simple starch dishes, Kagome got into the part she left out which was the deal she made with Kagura. As Kagome mixed the pasta noodles like her mom showed her, she started to explain the further details.

"So you're telling me he doesn't know that you're going to have to be here for the whole year."

"Nope, and I don't plan to. I never want him to find out about me and Kagura's deal. I don't want him to think i'm plotting against him or that i'm with him just because of the deal." As Kagome said that last sentence, she slapped her arm over her mouth.

"Oh. So you actually like him?"

"What? I never said that."

"But you definitely implied it. Kagome if you really like this man, I advise you put that second deal on the shelf and leave it alone. Once you find out his tell, then what? You tell that girl Kagura and what does she do? Give you everything want? It won't matter. Being sneaky in a relationship will cause alot of problems."

"Mom. Look. I appreciate all the advice but I know what i'm doing. I'm going to try my best this month to get Inuyasha to like me back that way I can convince him that our relationship will be longer than this month and I will stay here with him. Then for the rest of the year, i'll observe him like crazy to find out his tell. Once I do. I tell Kagura, win this deal. Leave the rest of everything else alone and be happy with Inuyasha. The end."

"You make it sound so simple. You can think it's as simple as you want but life it going to make you think otherwise. It seems like your not accounting for obstacles. Your not thinking about the what ifs. You need to not only pay attention to Inuyasha, but others as well Kagome. You can't trust everyone."

"I know. But mom stop worrying. Everything will be just fine."

"Did you get that bad feeling in your stomach after you made that deal?"

Kagome froze in her place. She did get that bad feeling in her stomach. How did her mom know is what she was wondering.

"Kagome. Listen to what your body tells you. I feel it too. That this deal is going to spiral out of control."

"Mom please. Can we...can we just finish this dinner."

"*Sigh* Fine. Ok. Just think about what I said ok?"

"Fine."

"So...you want him to like you back?"

"Ugh mom!"

Miyori giggled at her daughters embarrassment. She loved her daughter but knew she was going to have to let everything happen the hard way. Kagome's life was mostly a one track life. Nothing too exciting or eventful happened to her. She needed this and as much as it killed Miyori to do so. She was going to have to let her daughter feel the pain.

* * *

"Yo Inuyasha. You ready?"

"Yeah I am. Give me a sec." Inuyasha yelled back to Miroku through the other side of the door. Inuyasha was in his office cooling down for a few minutes so he could clear his head. He was thinking about her again and it wasn't helping anything. Inuyasha got up and made his exit out making his way downstairs to their meeting.

Entering the board room, Inuyasha made his way to the front of the room. Upon his entrance, everyone quickly got theirselves situated. Sitting his briefcase down, the room went into complete silence. You could hear all clothes moving as hands fidgeted in laps. The sounds of papers being corrected was all throughout the room.

Inuyasha looked up and saw everyone awaiting his word. He looked down and saw Miroku one side next to him and kagura on the other. Beside Miroku was Kouga and beside Kagura was Sango. The rest of the room consisted of department heads. He took a deep breath before he began.

"Ok. Hello everyone. I hope everyone had a nice morning. And I hope your brains are fully working because you're going to need it. Now we've been given a huge request." As Inuyasha said this, everyone looked a bit shocked and started to look around.

"We've been asked to throw the biggest new years party there is to man. We've also been asked to top all other parties from this year and the years before. In order to do this, we have to have everything in order, nothing out of place, and everything done. I'm glad we got this request this early in the year because I have big expectations of this party. There is going to be people from out of the country coming. People gathering from different parts of the world. Some haven't even been to Tokyo yet. We're going to make an everlasting impression on them. Now."

Inuyasha pulled out a marker and walked to the dry erase board behind them He also took out his wooden pointer. He pointed to Kagura. "Are you writing all of this down Kagura?"

"As always sir."

"Good. Now." He started to write. "We are going to need these following things : Location, entertainment, catering, decoration, and participation. We need to know where all of this shall take place. It needs to be big, and a good place to have our entertainment which shall consist of performers, and fireworks and all that bullshit." None of the workers even noticed Inuayshas use of language since they were quite used to it.

"Catering; we are going to need the best top notch food ever. We are not going to go off silly reviews like we usually do. We are going to find some top notch food critics and hold a competition. We can do this in summer when most people are free to come out. Decorations; we are going to need a theme, a bunch of matching colors, nothing cheap. I will pull out my whole damn bank account if I have to. And Finally participation. We are going to need give aways and prizes and games and alot of fun stuff. We are going to need it all. Ok before I go any further. Any questions?" No one spoke up. " Good. So that means everyone is fully understanding and knows everything that I am talking about. Not it's time to appoint."

"Sango, I'm putting you in charge of the guest list. I will give kagura a personal list of mine of people and family I want to attend. If anyone wants to invite family or anyone close, you are to let Kagura or Sango know plus put up a total of 5000 yen per person. Kouga, you will be in charge of decorations. Make sure all shipments are on time. You are allowed to use my black card because I don't want nothing cheap but don't go overboard with my got damn money!"

"Whatever dog breath."

"Go suck one you lint licker."

"hey!"

"Oh shutup! And also go to Miroku if you need help sorting out prices. ANd you too Sango. You aren't the most social person I know but you damn sure act like it. But Miroku knows alot of people. Speaking of Miroku. After this meeting is over, I need you to get me Mushin on the phone."

"My grandpa?"

"Yup. He may be a con just like you but damn does he know his sake. We are going to need the best type of alcohol there. And no one knows better than him. And om that note, Miroku, you will in charge of getting all our games and shit. You're like a guru when it comes to parties.

"Why am I getting stuck with all of this!"

"Because I trust you enough to handle it all."

"Yay! You hear that! I'm more special than all fo you bitches!"

"Would you sit down!" Kagura yelled at him.

"Whatever you bitchiness."

"Ok that's enough. We need a good location. Anyone?" No one spoke up.

"Well i'll look into it. Kouga, Miroku, Sango, you all can call upon anyone in here whenever. I'm giving you this power. For now, just look and do research and we will have another meeting in two months top. Sounds good?"

"Yup." Everyone said in unison.

"Ok meeting dismissed." Inuyasha walked out with Kagura right behind him.

They walked in silence until they reached their private elevator. Once they were alone going back upstairs, Inuyasha spoke up.

"So what did Kagome say?"

"She said she was fine. Why did you want me to check up on her anyway?"

"Oh no reason." As he said that, Kagura looked up at him. His eyes looked truthful, he made no sudden movements, or anything. Not event the pitch in his voice changed. She was determined to find out just how she could tell he was lying. Kagome was her last hope. Kagura was pissed she couldn't read him.

* * *

As Inuyasha's limo pulled up into the parking lot of his building, he said farewell to his friend Miroku who has requested a ride home. Inuyasha wanted to get home quickly that day so he just decided to pay his driver a tip to take Miroku home.

When he got to the top floor of his building, the hall was filled with the smell of some home cooking. Inuyasha was loving it and let the smell lead him to his door. He put the keys in and walked inside. What he saw shocked him.

"Welcome home." Kagome said brightly. Her hair was a little damp so you could tell she had just taken a shower. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with some black knee length leggings. Inuyasha looked over to the table and saw plates of yakisoba sitting on the table.

"There is plenty of food. Most of if is in the fridge but I decided this would be good for our dinner tonight. It's one of my first times cooking so I hope isn't too bad."

They both sat down and started to eat away. Inuyasha shared what happened at work today and kagome explained how her mom came by and taught her how to cook most dishes with just a few simple lessons. Inuyasha was impressed. The food was absolutely incredible to him. He was so happy. he finally knew what it felt like to come home to a nice cooked meal.

"You know what's funny Kagome?"

"What is?" She said with a mouth full of food.

"You're supposed to be my girlfriend. And you are supposed to be doing everything I command with the snap of a finger but everything right now is so different. You are actually acting more so like an excellent wife to me."

"So you think i'm wife material?"

"Of course."

"Its so funny because all of my friends think the entire opposite."

"Have they ever seen you with a guy before?"

"No. They knew all of my crushes but always assumed that I never got them because they didn't see me as a good wife. I just want someone who could accept that side of me you know? I also wanted to find that one person who could bring out that girl in me."

"Well I did quite a good job didn't I?"

"You're so full of yourself."

"You do this too me angel face."

"Eat your food."

"Aren't I the one who should be commanding you?"

"Well you did quite the bad job didn't you?" She mimicked him.

"Well that's going to change. Be prepared for this weekend. Enjoy the lovable Inuyasha while it lasts." Inuyasha got up and put his dish in the sink before heading back to his bedroom. Kagome sat back at the table thinking or every worse case scenario that could happen this weekend.

* * *

ok! The fun shall begin soon:) I hope you enjoyed lovey dovey respectful Inuyasha while he was here. So please review and give me suggestions of what Inuyasha should or could do to kagome. chao for now ^_^


	7. Meet me

**Fuck Valentines Day**

**Chapter 7:meet me**

**Side note:****_ Reviews are drugs. I need them! Lol i love everyone who reviews ^_^ So please review more! And as much as im loving the feedback, I want this story to go far so im asking you all to spread word of this story. Tell your friends and tell them to tell their friends and even their cat! Lol. And when i get to chapter 10, I will take time to go back and do some grammar please let me know if you see any before then so I can go straight to them. But yes on to the story...OH WAIT BEFORE I FORGET. This chapter is going to be very amusing and kind of perverted so get ready you guys ;)_**

* * *

_"Kagome you'll never get a guy if you keep on dressing like that." _

_"Well why should it matter how I dress? The boys should like me for me."_

_"Thats so cliche and old school kags. Get with the times. Guys only appreciate you covering your body outside after you're in a relationship with them. But you're gonna stay single if you don't give them something to look at!"_

_"That's dumb."_

_"No you're dumb."_

_"Bequiet. I don't have to listen to you."_

_"Come on kags. Face it. All guys can love you for your personality or whatever but they still love that body just as much as the next person."_

_"Just you wait. I'll find a guy who likes me for just my personality."_

*SPLASH*

"AAAHHHHHH!" Kagome jumped up and screamed as cold water was dumped onto her body. She immediately started shivering. She looked to give whoever did this a piece of her mind and standing right above her with a big gray bucket was none other than Inuyasha himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She got up and tried to hit him but he quickly dodged.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just felt like having some fun with this deal of ours. So why don't you make this easier on the both of us. Here." Inuyasha handed her a short skimpy maid costume and some black stilletos. Kagome examined the outfit with her mouth agape. She looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You really want me to wear this?!"

"Yes! No put it on. If it isn't on in three minutes. I'll put it on you my damn self." He said as left the room. Kagome was still standing in the same spot shivering. She realized she was still wet and he wanted her to get ready in the outfit. She wanted to take a warm shower first so she wouldn't catch a cold or anything. She turned off the fan in the corner of the room and went into the closet to get some under garments. After laying out her bra and panty set. She went into the bathroom to get into the shower.

After about 20 minutes of a relaxing hot shower, Kagome stepped out feeling renewed. She was still thinking about her dream over. Usually dreams mean something and her dream was only a memory of a bet she made years ago with one of her bestfriends. She didn't want to thing about it too much so she just decided to go get dressed.

When she walked into the room. She went to grab her panty set and then she heard the bedroom door close behind her. She turned to see Inuyasha glaring at her.

"Inuyasha! Get out! Can't you see I'm getting dressed?"

"Kagome. I said three minutes." He smirked. "And I meant what I said. " Inuyasha walked forwards towards her. With every step he took towards her, she took one back until her legs touched the bed and she fell back. Inuyasha was quickly hovering above her. In one swift motion, he yanked off her towel and threw it somewhere. He groaned at what he saw. Kagome tried to cover herself but Inuyasha only stopped her. He took the garments out of her hands. He slowly put the bra on her and pulled her up so he could snap the hooks in the back. He then went for the panties and slid them up her legs and snugly onto her waist. Kagome by this point was flustered.

"You're so damn beautiful." He leaned down and whispered into her ear. He looked into her eyes and smiled down towards her. Kagome saw his smile was genuine. She didn't expect him to lean down and eskimo kiss her with his nose and giggle.

Inuyasha got off of her and picked up the maid costume. He walked over with another new found smirk on his face. He handed her the costume before crawling on the bed towards her. When his face was right in front of hers; her sitting upright and him on all fours, he began to speak,

"I would dress you in this too but I already plan on taking it off you tonight. So why don't you hurry and get dressed for me, I have a bunch of things I need done."

And Just like that, Inuyasha was up and out of the room. Kagome was still a blushing mess from earlier but she decided to get dressed quickly before he changes his mind.

Just like she had imagined. The maid outfit was extremely short. No matter how much she pulled it down, it just came back up. And to make it even worse, the top was in a sleeveless corset design so there was plenty cleavage. Kagome felt like a tramp in the outfit. To express her inner troubles, she stomped in her stocking out the door. She saw Inuyasha watching tv. When he noticed her, he noticed she didn't have the shoes on.

"Where are the heels?"

"I'm not wearing them."

"Yes you are."

"No i'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Nuh uh!"

"Then tell me why then."

"I can't walk in heels! I've never worn them a day in my life before!"

"Well you will wear them today. Bring them here."

"But-"

"That is an order." Inuyasha said in his best Ciel Phantomhive impression. This got Kagome to actually laugh and smile a little so she went and got the heels. When she came back and handed them to him.

"So how do they work? Do they make you fly or something?"

"Uhh...No. They make you look taller, a little slimmer, and most of the time more sexy sexy sexxaayy!" Inuyasha said that last part in a sort of singing voice. He looked for Kagome to join in but she just gave him a funny look. He sighed and got back to the information.

"Look. They're not that hard to walk in. Its kind of like walking on your tippy toes kind of. After a while, your feet may hurt a bit since your foot is walking kind of slanted against gravity. Here try them on."

Inuyasha helped Kagome slide into the shoes. After buckling them, he told her to stand. When she did, she wobbled but Inuyasha made sure to catch her. After a couple of steps and a couple of falls here and there, she finally managed to get her own little step. She even managed to keep her legs straight and poised which was hard for any girl who just started wearing heels. Within 40 minutes, Kagome was walking at a very comfortable pace. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"See. I was supposed to be all mean and stuff this weekend and you just ruined my chance."

"Do I make you smile that much?"

"Yes you do." Kagome beamed at him before she heard the doorbell. Inuyasha motioned for her to get it. When she opened it, she was greeted with two people. One girl was quite the tall girl especially in heels but she was up to the same height as they guy in heels. The guy was tall with medium cut black hair. He sported a purpled suit while the lady sported a black womens suit.

Kagome noticed the guy staring her up and down with a very happy look while the lady on the other hand didn't looked pleased. She looked kind of annoyed.

"Are you going to let us in?" The lady snapped.

"Oh uh yeah. Come on in." Kagome said quickly before stepping aside. The floor was wooden so Inuyasha told them it was ok to keep their shoes on. As they all sat down, the lady was still giving Kagome the eye. Inuyasha cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"So no that everyone gets to meet. Kagome, this is Miroku and Sango. They are some of my bestfriends and my co-workers. Guys, this is Kagome. My new giirlfriend." As Inuyasha said that, Kagome started to look surprised but she stopped herself because she didn't want them to be suspicious of their situation.

"So Inuyasha has finally moved on from the mean bitch!"

"Miroku!" Sango snapped again.

"What? I mean no one liked her ass. And she was always all up kouga. She's lucky Ayame didn't do more damage. I still blame the pregnancy that she didn't get kikyo's ass better."

"Shutup! How many time do I have to tell you to stop saying her name around me!" Inuyasha raised his voice. Kagome had jumped a little at Inuyasha's anger. She even feared him for a little bit. Inuyasha smelled her fear and calmed down a bit.

"Dude. Sorry but I want to forget about her. I know she's a bitch...don't tell my mom I said that."

"Secret is safe with me Shepard."

"Ok, so why are we here again Inuyasha?" Sango spoke up.

"Oh I just wanted you guys too meet Kagome. I want your approval."

"Well She is quite sexy. I APPROVE!" Miroku fist pumped.

"Thanks dude."

"I don't."

Inuyasha looked at Sango with a shocked face. He was not expecting her to say that.

"um why not?"

"She looks like any other dumb hoe dressed in one of your fantasies. Plus she seems like a ditz and you do not need anymore of those. She walks too good in heels. Stop dating these girly girls, and actually find someone who should be worth your time." After saying what she had to say, Sango stood and took her exit leaving the three in silence.

"oh boy. Here we go. I'll text you later Shepard." Miroku ran after Sango shutting the door behind him leaving Kagome and Inuyasha together.

"Look Kagome. She doesn't know what she's talking about yet. Just give her some time. She'll come around. And if it matters at all, you are very sexy to me and definitely not a ditz. You're actually very smart. Ok?" Inuyash went over to her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Well the day is still young so how about this..."

* * *

OOOOOHHHHHHH CLIFFYYY! pwease review pwetty pwease :3


End file.
